The Adventure of Mako, Sherry, and Wingeniqita
by Sherry-Mako-Win
Summary: a.k.a Just Another Author Insertion Fic. No, just kidding, just ignore the title for now. Anyway, this...*ahem* unique fic is...a fic by us. A very weird fic by us. It includes characters from games such as FF7, 8, and 9 and Phantasmagoria. When I snap my


Disclaimer: We (Makothunderbird & Sherry), in no way, own FF7, FF8, FF9, or Phantasmagoria, and LOTSA other games…and I mean LOTS. 

A/N: (Mako) Hello, this is Mako Thunderbird presenting you with this hilariously entertaining story I wrote...*gets bonked unconscious by Sherry's stolen fireplace poker* Oh, alright... presenting you with this hilariously entertaining story SHERRY and I wrote. And also, so we have our own free will of showing Adrienne taking off her...*gets bonked again by Sherry* OH, all right...

(Sherry): Thank you Mako! Now then, since I'm a better writer-- *Mako glares* Right, right. Never mind. Anyway, Mako and I wrote this out of sheer insanity. Why? Because INSANITY IS FUN! YAY! Oh, on a side note, Wingeniqita is...well, she's absent...so...yeah...Anyway, enjoy the story folks! *cackles*

"Well, no... I must insist, I think she should of used the poker on him!" argued Mako.

"No, NOTHING beats the glass shard!" Sherry argued back. 

"I say the hammer!" said Wingeniqita.

Mako, Sherry, and Wingeniqita were debating over the ending of Phantasmagoria. They continued their argument for hours. And hours. And hours. And hours. And more hours. They continued for hours. They take a break…for hours. It took four hours to finish the hours. They continued anyway…for hours. Then…they stopped. Why? BECAUSE THEY WERE TORN INTO MERCILESS BITS AND PIECES OF FLESH! Now, well, actually, they just got sucked through a large, gaping Black Hole™. (Brought to you by Black Hole Inc.) 

"Ugh…" groaned Sherry. 'Butt hurts…hip hurts…back hurts…head hurts…Owies…Oh, and my neck hurts and…,' she thought, continuing with her list of injuries. When she finally finished her injury list, she sat upright and noticed she was sitting on land, in a field of grass, somewhere in the middle of nowhere. She then realized she was sitting near a telescope on an island. 

"Ow…" grunted Mako. He rubbed his behind where it hurt most. 'I'm gonna feel that in the morning," he thought to himself. But then a large pain began to develop in the abdominal region. Yes, THAT place. Then, he noticed he was sitting on a tree branch. Ow. Then, he noticed the branch began to creak. Ooooouch. Then, he noticed himself getting closer to the ground. Oh, man. Then, he remembered Newton's Third Law of Gravity. (Meaning, after the tree branch fell onto the ground, the force from the ground went UPWARD! Meaning…exactly that.) Oh, shit. "AIIIIIIIEEEEEE!" 

Wingeniqita groaned in pain. Not only did her back hurt from bending back, her…well, actually...it was just her back. Anyway, her back hurt, and a very disturbing creaking and cracking sound was beneath her. She looked around at her surroundings. She was looking over her surroundings. It was just a nice, peaceful island. There was nothing to worry about. In fact, the wind felt wonderful. Wait, was she FLYING? She blinked. "Oh, god! I'm flying! Holy mother of CHEESE!" Unfortunately, her happiness ended with a swift crash to the ground. Shards of unusually dull, non-sharp glass fell around her. Then, she noticed she was on top of a greenhouse. 

The trio finally got backed to their senses. Mako…well, he got back to his "senses" too. 

"My BUTT hurts!" whined Sherry.

"My BACK hurts!" whined Wingeniqita.

"Ooooie…" squeaked the crouching Mako, clutching at his *CENSORED*.            

Suddenly, a voice out of nowhere spoke. "So, like, do ya want to buy some Lemon-aid?" said a girl. She wore a skimpy cheerleader outfit, one size too small (ahem) and in her mouth was the usual valley girl bubble gum. Original flavor. She stood behind a counter with a pitcher of yellow stuff, a few cups, and there was a sign that read "Lemon-aid". She spoke again, "I'm, like, called Sueally, and do ya want to, like, buy Lemon-aid? OH, and this is, like, my island!"

The group blinked, and a nice, lengthy pause passed through. Don't you just hate those? 

"Uh…Is this some kinda fund raising?" asked Mako, finally back to his usual self.

"Like, no! This is, like, just for me, Silly!" she giggled. 

"So, you're not on a cheerleader team?" inquired sherry with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you guys thinking? I just like the uniforms! They are, like, SO cool! I always, like, wanted to be part of the team and, like--" 

"Uh…we'll take some lemon-aid. How much is it?" said Wingeniqita. 

"Oh! Like, $30!" replied Sueally cheerfully as if $30 was nothing. 

Mako shuffled through his pokets. "I think…I…have…AHA!" he declared. He pulled out $60. But, he was hesitant in giving Sueally the cash. 

"Like, HELLO! Aren't ya gonna pay?" demanded Sueally. Mako stood there staring lovingly at his 60 bucks. Sueally's face became furious. So, she just grabbed the money.

"H-hey! Tha-" cried Mako, but he was cut short. Sueally stuck a cup of the yellow stuff in his face.

"Here! It's good, and like, really nutritious, ya know?" she said. 

Mako took the cup cautiously, and took a sip. A very large sip. He made numerous faces: Sick, surprised, and I'm-gonna-hurl faces. Finally, he spit it all out…on Sherry's shirt.

She did nothing. She was stoic, and disturbingly calm. 'Oh no…I'm dead!' thought Mako frantically. She clenched and unclenched her fists. Her eye twitched a bit and she remained perfectly still…until she began tearing Mako to bloody shreds. 

"WHY YOU FILTHY, STINKING BASTARD! This was my best shirt! How DARE you!" she screamed. Mako didn't hear her. He was too busy being ripped apart.

While all that was happening, Sueally stealthily slipped away by blowing a large bubble of gum and rising up, and up into the air. Fortunately, Wingeniqita noticed her escape. Unfortunately, Sueally was already over the ocean. But, fortunately, her bubble popped. Unfortunately, Sueally already took the $60.

After Sherry was satisfied with the amount of Mako left on the ground (a very little portion of flesh and blood remained), she…did something else. Okay, okay. She brought Mako back to life by an unreasonable explanation.

"So, now what do we do?" wondered the newly resurrected Mako. 

"We wait for something to happen," replied Wingeniqita.

So, they waited, and finally a piercing scream was heard from the greenhouse. A girl with dark brown hair ran out of the greenhouse carrying a Squall plushie. She was crying.

"WAAAAHHHH! You MEANIES! You woke me up!" she cried.

"Hey, it's Rinoa!" Sherry said in amazement. But, she wasn't so surprised at the Squall plushie.

Rinoa wiped away her tears. "Yeah, so? Anyway, right now, you're close to the edge of the Final Fantasy world. You're in Phantasmagoria, on Adrienne's island."

Mako's eyes became sparkly. "Adri's ISLAND? WOW! SHE'S MY FAVORITE CHARACTER! Oh, god! I should've known! I play Phantasmagoria 24/7!"

Suddenly, a distant "Hiiiiiya!" was heard from yonder. The group walked over to where the sound was heard. It came from a blonde woman swinging a large spell book from side to side. 

"Take that you demon things!" she cried, smacking a large, red demon in the head.

"It's ADRI! Oh god, it's ADRI!" Mako squealed happily. (No, not in that girly way.)

                                            END CHAPTER 1

Ending A/N: And so, that's all for now from me...*Mako gets hit by Sherry* Oh, all right then...OUR fic, please stay tuned for updates and edits.

-Mako, Sherry, Jenn.

Sherry's A/N: 'Ello! It's me, Sherry! *crickets chirp*Eh, guess you don't know me. Anyway, **I **wrote this chapter, thank you very much. But, it's still Mako and Jenn's too, meaning you won't have to hear from me for TWO WHOLE chapters! *cheering & applause* I knew you guys would like that! 


End file.
